mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
F-37 Strike Lancer
F-37 Strike Lancer, also called the Merciless Lancer and the Strike Falcon, is a fictional nuclear-powered fighter aircraft that appears in the story United We Soar. It was designed to be the signature fighter for the Brave Chevaliers Squadron of the U.S Air Force. Its rival is the MiG-33 Walküre. Fiction Production The Strike Lancer is the center protagonist aircraft in the United We Soar fictional story. Pursuing a "rather feared and precise high-speed fighter", MGW wanted its design to be close to the conventional crafts, but since 2009 she had trouble understanding aerodynamic technology. In 2011, the Lancer ended up like a semi-science fiction like craft built with thermonuclear engines. It is majorly inspired by the starfighters of video games, which uses impulse, ion, and thermonuclear power for flight and weapons. Author MGW had thoughts whether to add a "6-o-clock electromagnetic shield" produced by the engines that can protect the Lancer by repelling beams. In the story, laser weaponry are atomic-based powered by the engines; however, she might've made Lancer further difficult to face against conventional weapons. Development/Role The Strike Lancer is a top secret design built for speed and precision. Nuclear engines have been banned since the 1970s, but the idea revived in the 21st century with the plan to create a superior ruler in airspace. This has been accepted as U.S's response to "terrorist uprisings". Developmental funds for the Lancer have been high on the government, especially along side the Lightning II. Design Body, Armor, Wings *It has a low aspect wing ratio but the large engines are spread apart. *Backside of plane is made of tungsten carbide to protect the internal reactor from direct attack. *Variable-sweep wings *Twin Tail Stabilizer *Chaff/Flare dispenser (hidden bays back of fuselage) Stealth/CM Capabilities * The hot atomic afterburners create an obvious infrared signal. * Contains advanced RAM paint. Avionics/Powerplant ;TC Compact Nuclear Propulsion Turbo Engines :Codenamed NPT or EPT Engines. The Strike Lancer has two rectangular-shaped turbofan-type thermonuclear engines. Spaced out from each other, each engine may contain two plenum chambers to cool and stabilize air that's heated by internal nuclear reactor cores. A nuclear reactor replaces the standard combustion chambers and the turbines releases the air as jet thrust before it becomes critical. The engines's turbines contain reinforced Tungsten Carbide (TC) to protect it from the exhaust's heat during high speed. Air for the chambers is from the front intakes; thrust reversers are installed atop each engine as well; dual STOVL thrusters are underneath each intake but take up a lot of thrust. The Lancer also contains conformal fuel tanks (CTF) that holds liquid hydrogen along with the internal fuel tank. One weakness of the Lancer is that its prone to exploding, causing fatality by a nuclear explosion if the plane is damaged. However, there is confidence in both the Lancer's speed and stealth capabilities. The engines also a require very careful and high quality maintenance, for too much bleed air in the engines can cause an explosion due to hydrogen. For a similar design, see Nuclear Energy for Rocket Vehicle Applications or NERVA. They design Nuclear Thermal Rockets ;Clam-shaped Thrust reverser (x2) :Installed on top of the engines are clam-shaped thrust reversers that lift over the engines, intrude the exhaust and direct it forward. On the left thrust lever (left console), there are two levers for the reversers. ;STOVL (?) Thrusters : Similar to thrust reverser, the air can be re-directed underneath the engines. ;AN/APG-81 :Multi-function radar. It is able to perform well against jammers (electronic protection) and has both Air to air and air-to-ground modes. It can also track long range targets.http://www.es.northropgrumman.com/solutions/f35aesaradar/index.html ;Dual JFS Turboshaft :??? Cockpit Glass Cockpit with FLARM system. It's also designed with a big canopy so that the pilot can see 360. Armaments Guns ;GAU-23/A 25mm "Breaker" :These fictional weapons are the predecessor of the Lightning II's cannons, two 25mm six-barrel hydraulic gatling. They are on top of the Lancer's upper fuselage hidden under small door bays. They contain AP shells. ;Two MXU-2/A "Dasher" :Aside from missiles, newly designed high-speed "light cannons" are mainly used for mid and long-range battle. In 2017, these are atomic cells, produced by the SL's engine power, compacted to line-like projectiles. Cannons are set between wingroot and upper HSM fuselage. When disengaged, they retract. Bombs and Missiles ;DASLMM "Arrow" :A fictional missile with a drill-like warhead. DASLMM stands for Drill Air-surface laser multi missile. ;B92-N "Bolide" (LGB) :Unique bombs. LGB means "laser-guided bombs". Non-Fictional * GBU-39 Small Diameter Bomb * AIM-9X ASRAAM "Sidewinder" * AIM-120D AMRAAM Variants ;F-37A : Single-seater standard model. Piloted by Aiden Christie and Ace Warrington. ;F-37B : Double-seater recon type model. It contains TARPS pod. ;F-37T : Double-seater training model ;F-37C ;F-37D Strike Lancer Ion :Plans under development and is coded as "37D" for now, or "Strike Ion". This is a subsidiary model when designers had aspirations to create "EM ion engines". References Category:United We Soar Category:Military Category:Mecha Category:Aircraft Category:MGW Original